UDP-N-acetylmuramoyl-L-alanine:D-glutamate ligase (Mur D) is an enzyme which is involved in bacterial peptidoglycan biosynthesis. This enzyme is part of the Mur enzyme pathway.
Many antibiotics, such as penicillins, cephalosporins and vancomycin interfere with bacterial peptidoglycan biosynthesis. The target enzyme could thus be deemed critical for cell wall synthesis. This applies in both Gram positive and Gram negative microorganisms. See, e.g., Bugg, T. D., et al. Natural Product Reports (1992) 199-215.
The present invention addresses compounds which inhibit Mur D, compositions which contain such compounds and methods of use. The compounds disclosed herein therefore form an important contribution to antibiotic therapy. These and other advantages will be apparent from the disclosure contained herein.